Mistletoe and Christmas Woes
by ArcticIllustrator
Summary: Modern AU!; Xmas fanfic; Yaoi (Sasu/Naru and others): Naruto, despite his cheery personality has always disliked Christmas due to being alone. What happens though when he doesn't have to spend it alone but he actually has to work instead? What's this red ribbon around his wrist? Wait-what, you can't be a reindeer! And there is no such thing as Santa! You're 100% delusional!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe and Christmas Woes**

* * *

Summary: Naruto, despite his cheery personality has always disliked Christmas due to being alone. What happens though when he doesn't have to spend it alone but he actually has to work instead? What's this red ribbon around his wrist? Wait-what, you can't be a reindeer! And there is no such thing as Santa!

* * *

A Christmas idea that I've been toying with for years and years ever since I read the manga Yoroshiku Master! I know in the manga the reindeer was the hyper guy, but I wanted to change it up a bit. So, the elements related to Yoroshiku Master is not mine but belongs to Tsukuba Sakura and the characters belong to Kishimoto! Any quotes directly from the manga will be put into asterisk and they belong solely to Tsukuba Sakura.

This is yaoi, with the couple being SasuNaru.

Please feel free to leave a review with any criticism, no matter how hard it is I can take it!

I hope you guys enjoy.

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing and foul language

* * *

Chapter 1: **Red String of Faith**

 _*A long, long time ago…_

 _God gave a reindeer to Santa, who had delivered presents all by himself before._

 _This reindeer could do anything, as long as it was for Santa, and so Santa was able to deliver presents to many children with its help….*_

* * *

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

The blonde man winced at the classic holiday song, tuckering down more into his heavy orange coat as he walked along with the crowd that was hustling and bustling about in the open air mall. He has no idea why he decided to come to the mall during this time, except for the fact that he needed new gloves since his finally had enough abuse and ripped open from the extreme love. He couldn't let his hands freeze in the cold air, especially since he needs them to work around his small home and to find the odd part time jobs he does, meaning that he had to venture out of his home.

Meaning that he had to confront the masses of people in the worse part of the year.

"With the kids jingle belling. And everyone telling you be of good cheer."

With an inwards groan, he scanned around stores trying to find one that would sell nice gloves but for cheap- meaning the high end stores were out but maybe he could get to an athletic store fast enough to buy a pair and then book it out of here.

Normally, the blonde man was cheerful, loud, and as radiant as the sun. All of his friends could easily pick him out of a crowd of people and go "Yep, there is Naruto Uzumaki, the happiest guy we know!" Then, he would normally be proud of it and exuberant. He would cheer along and lift up all of his friends to the best of his ability to they could be happy. They needed to be truly happy, without having to fake a smile or anything of the sorts.

Because, in all honesty, the blonde man isn't happy. He doesn't think of himself as a happy guy, instead he knows what he truly is and he tries his hardest to hide it so his friends won't notice it. So his friends won't suddenly ditch out on him but want to be around him when they needed it.

He didn't want them to know the dark secret he has been hiding, and even though it's a pathetic secret to most, it's one that is very important to him. Of course, he has several dark secrets, but this is definitely one he didn't want to let out to the masses and is fine with pasting a smile on his face or faking laughter when needed.

"It's the most wonderful time, of the yearrrrrr~ …. It's the hap-happiest season of all!"

The truth of it all, is that the blonde man knew he wasn't happy. That most of the time he was miserable. Sometimes he wants to shout it, especially when his friends assume he wouldn't understand because "Oh haha, Naruto is always happy, he won't ever know what it's like to be beaten down!"

But it's a lie. He would know, probably better than anyone else would know.

Because Naruto Uzumaki was actually a very depressed soul.

He knew it and sometimes he felt like everyone else knew it, making him try extra hard to hide it. He knew sometimes he could be too loud or too obnoxious and he doesn't mean it, but playing this persona his whole life… sometimes it was hard to snap out of it and calm down.

"With those Holiday greetings and gay happy meetings. When friends come to calllll!"

He decided to pick up this annoying persona in the end of elementary school. When he realized it was hard to make friends, to find people to hang out with and find someone close he could be with. With how he was back then, he supposes that he was very unlikeable and in an effort, and desperation, to not be lonely he crafted a new person out of himself. Chipping away at the real him until he was able to be nothing but a puppet of what he believes the most "ideal" person would be.

It didn't work at first, no, it took until halfway through middle school for people to really start admitting they were friends. It was when he stopped eating lunch alone but instead eating lunch with others. They laughed at his jokes, listened interestingly at the stories he was able to tell them, and he was able to soothe away any conflicts that may have arisen in the group because they started toc are about him. They listened.

He wouldn't state he was the most popular person in the school, because he knew he wasn't despite many people saying he was. Instead, Naruto would think that he fell somewhere in the middle of being popular and also just being "one of the masses". It wasn't until high school was when he became popular, but then his fear of being found as a fraud increased.

"There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and caroling out in the snow!"

More people began to stare at him, recognize him, and in a way it helped soothed his broken heart. It helped ease away the loneliness and it made him just a little bit happy. Yet, the fear was there. He was scared that they would follow him home and find out the truth. He was worried that they would go out after school, run into him at one of his many jobs, and find out that he wasn't so great.

He wasn't so happy.

That he didn't deserve the attention that they gave him now.

Easily, he would be able to say now that he didn't have any close friends at all in school- despite what everyone else had said back then. Many people would claim they were just the _bestest_ friends and how they just _knew so much_ about him! In reality, he would know a lot more about them, about everyone, and even if they all worked together they wouldn't know much about him at all.

The lie from his younger years, eventually followed the young 20 year old male into after school years. Even as an adult, he still had friends from back then chat with him and ask him to hang out with them. Sometimes he'd say yes, sometimes he said no. His facebook, his Instagram, and even his twitter was the picture perfect look of someone who was always surrounded by someone. Someone who had money. Someone who was always out partying and being happy and just overall so GODDAMN CHEERFUL.

Yet it was all a lie.

"There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago."

The blonde man walked into the athletic store before heading towards the back where he knew the gloves would be at. Carefully, he checked over each of the prices, his blue eyes narrowing a bit as he did calculations in his mind. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed one that wasn't too cheap but not too expensive either. He hoped that they would at least last him a bit longer this time than before.

Naruto checked out, being sure to count the money he got left in his wallet after the cashier gave him back his change then grabbed his bag and left. The wallet was shoved deep down in his pocket, never to be looked at again for the rest of the day.

He then left the store and got swept back in the crowd, fighting his way until he was in the opposite flow and then just going along with them at that point until the end.

Closing his eyes he gave a sigh, attempting to destress a bit – but it didn't work. If anything, it made him just stress out a bit more at all the scents he was smelling.

There were just too many people here and it was starting to exhaust him a bit.

Opening his eyes once more, he continued to flow with them in hopes that he would be able to get out soon and then be able to go and walk back home. Naruto wanted a hot shower, a nap, and maybe a hot meal before studying a bit and finally going to sleep until tomorrow. Where the cycle will just repeat over and over again.

Yet a voice and a strange sight snapped him out of his mini despair.

"Excuse me…" A dark haired man was in the crowd, walking against the flow of traffic much to the displeasure of the masses, especially since he was bumping into many people as a result. Even Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit at the rudeness, but kept moving with the others.

"Excuse me…" The man said again as he once more bumped into a group, but this time he was closer for Naruto to see and also the blonde was able to hear the angry remarks from the people that the male brushed against.

"Watch it you idiot!"

"You're going to hurt someone!"

"Are you blind!?"

"I'm sorry" The stranger apologized, but didn't look directly at them otherwise nor did he sound very apologetic as he kept moving.

The blond admitted that the man was very attractive and tall, unlike him who was a little on the short side standing around 5'9". The man had dark blue-black hair that appeared to be spikey in the back as well as piercing dark eyes that was searching the crowd thoughtfully, as if he was looking for something. The rest of his face was stoic though and his skin was pretty pale yet his features were almost aristocratic and a bit flawless.

Slightly, Naruto became jealous and rubbed a bit at the whisker like scars on his face before he tsked at himself and stuffed his hands back in his pockets. He was not going to give into his low self esteem just because he was glancing at the bit of eye candy.

Around the man's neck was a red scarf to probably try and ward away the cold. The rude stranger also wore what looked like a black designer coat, black slacks, as well as black dress shoes which just made the red scarf stand out even more against the otherwise pretty plain and colorless attire.

' _Geeze, someone is trying a little too hard to be a vampire…_ ' Naruto thought, looking away from the stranger quickly so he wouldn't be caught eyeing the man. That would definitely be embarrassing.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the male wasn't paying any more attention to the stranger. He figured that the man would just end up going inside one of the stores before he got too close.

In his inattentiveness, the stranger actually ended up bumping into him. Without him being prepared, Naruto easily lost his balance and fell out of the crowd onto the unforgiving ground that cradled him with its cold and rough touch.

"Oomf!" Naruto wheezed, glad that he managed to catch himself before he fell backwards and slapped his head against the cement.

The crowd began to part around him, paying no mind as people grumbled and eyed the strange man, that was now still and staring at the blonde, and the blonde in distaste.

"You're the one."

"Eh?" Naruto glared up at him, moving a hand to rub at his sore behind. "You can at least say sorry, you…you bastard!" He huffed out while the man moved to tower over the blonde.

There was a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before. It was beginning to make Naruto nervous as he looked around in hopes of finding someone he can use as a distraction or even for an escape.

"You're the one, you're my Santa Claus." The man sounded prideful, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to smirk a bit.

"I'm your what?" Naruto was getting some heavy creep vibes from the guy that was starting to make him extremely nervous. "Look buddy… that's a pretty shitty pick up line. Just for your info, no one wants to be compared to an old man. It's a huge turn off."

"Hn, dobe." With a sigh the stranger moved to shove his left arm in front of Naruto, causing the blonde to now notice the red ribbon tied around the man's wrist and it was leading towards somewhere. Slowly, blue eyes trailed the ribbon with increasing horror as he noticed that it was now attached to his wrist as well except instead of the left, his was on the right.

"What the hell is this!? Get it off!" The blonde shrieked, moving to yank and pull at the ribbon with both hands yet all it did was stretch and shrink back to normal. In a desperate move, he moved to put the ribbon near his mouth and attempted to rip it off with his teeth.

Yet he had no success. It didn't even feel like it budged a bit.

The entire time the male in front of him merely watched with mild amusement mixed with annoyance as the blonde in front of him freaked out more and more.

"I was hoping for a smarter Santa, instead I get this idiot." He huffed, crossing his arms once more in front of him as blue eyes quickly zeroed in on him.

Naruto sprung up quickly from his position, grabbing onto the man's coat with his fists as he nearly snarled in irritation. "Listen here you BDSM egotistic freak! Explain what is going on right now or I swear to god, I will pummel you!"

The man just coolly looked back at him, only to smirk a bit at he noticed how irritated the shorter blonde was becoming. Naruto was about to make good on his promise until he felt the heavy weight of stares on them.

"Oh my, are they going to fight? Should we call the police?"

"What hooligans, hmph."

"In front of the children, really? It's the Holidays, shame on them."

"The blonde one probably tried to steal his wallet, the street rat."

"Did you hear? He said BDSM! What the hell!? They should keep that in private!"

"Sickos."

Naruto grit his teeth while the dark haired male merely stared off into the distance with a frown appearing on his face.

"Come, follow me. We'll explain somewhere in private." The stranger brushed Naruto's hands off his coat, before turning heel and starting to walk through the crowd to one of the gaps between the stores to head outside of the area.

"W-wait! The ribbon!" Naruto panicked, trying to follow as the red ribbon began to stretch more and more. A male cut in front of the blonde, walking straight and right into the ribbon.

Naruto gave a horrified gasp, ready for the man to fall or even be chopped in half. Only to give out a slight shriek as the man kept going on with his life, not blinking at the fact that a ribbon just went through his body.

"Oh…oh my god." The blonde mumbled, feeling a little faint as he began to wobbley trail after the dark haired male who was tsking once more at the idiot's reaction.

"Hurry up, we have a lot to converse about." Disappointment was easily laced in the stranger's voice as he kept moving when he saw the dobe was following him.

Naruto made a face, mockingly repeating the man before regaining his balance as he stared at the ribbon in front of him trying to figure out what it is or what it means.

' _A figment of my imagination maybe? If that was true though, then why would the other man see it…? Unless he's a figment of my imagination too. That makes some sense. But wait, he bumped into people and people responded, yet it doesn't seem like anyone can see the ribbon…'_ A frown appeared on his face as he was trying to figure out this puzzle with no answers being seen. It was freaking him out a bit but at the same time, it was starting to lose the shock factor as well. Instead, he was becoming increasingly curious as he grabbed the ribbon once more in both hands.

He pulled at it, noticing how soft it felt and how it just merely became more. Tilting his head a bit in thought, the blonde began to start winding it on his left arm in an attempt to see how long it could get.

Extremely long seems to be the answer.

No matter how many times he wrapped it around his arm, it would just easily stretch more. Yet, when the stranger moved even further from him, it didn't seem to tighten around his arm at all. It just seems like it would forever expand. It also stayed at a constant pressure on his arm, not too loose at all.

Yet, it wouldn't go through his body like it did with the guy who walked through it.

Tanned hands moved to one of the layers of the ribbon to pull it, only to see it stretch as well.

It was strange and was starting to freak him out a bit more.

He started to unwind his arm, letting the ribbon shrink back before he ran up to the guy he was following. Naruto was starting to feel awkward at this, easily moving so that the ribbon wouldn't go around the guy at all.

"So…um… Mister… What is your name?" He asked hesitantly, looking away and at the ribbon that was dangling a bit between them. It was now only a foot long and sagged a bit, but it didn't seem to bother the other male at all.

"Hn, about time you asked. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am your Reindeer." The man stated, not stumbling at all and seeming to be very serious at his words.

"Okay, that's what I don't understand. What do you mean by Santa and Reindeer?" Naruto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to think harder about what was going on. "And what is with this red ribbon? Seriously, it's starting to freak me out."

Sasuke seemed to roll his eyes before glancing at the shorter one with a slight smirk. "That will be answered later once we get where we need to get to. However, you're being extremely rude right now."

The short male began to bristle a bit, glaring upwards with a slight sneer. "What do you mean rude, you bastard!? You're the one being rude! Calling me Santa, your Santa, like some type of sick fetish."

The taller male tensed up, anger radiating off of his body as his eyes narrowed into the distance. "First off, it is not some type of sick fetish you retard. Secondly, I mean you have not given me your name. Instead all you have done was insult me constantly and it is starting to irritate me. Badly."

Naruto blushed slightly in shame and embarrassment before looking away, his short temper already counting against him.

It was a few tense silent moments with them walking to the parking lot, Naruto fidgeting a bit before looking back up at the Uchiha.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm scared is all, I don't know what's going on and I'm really scared." He admitted, feeling shy and even a bit stupid.

"Hn. I suppose it's okay then." Sasuke said, although the anger was definitely still there, he didn't seem as tense as he was before much to the blonde's relief.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hmm… Naruto is it?"

Naruto smiled up happily, nodding a bit. "Yeah, great name isn't it?"

"Your name is Fishcake… Just what kind of Santa did I get stuck to?" The dark haired man huffed, causing Naruto to make a sound of protest as he moved close to glare up at the man- although it was in a more playful manner than before.

"Not fishcake! Maelstrom, that's my name meaning!" He bantered.

"Mhm, sure… Fishcake." The ravenette smirked, pulling out a pair of keys with his right hand to hit a button, causing a car's lights to light up signaling that it got unlocked. "Get in the car loser, it's cold and you may freeze to death and lose what little brain cells you have."

Naruto blinked in surprised, knowing that the man was playing back and it made him smile a bit before he huffed once more. "I'm probably just going to just absorb some of your assholeness." He joked, turning to face the car.

His mouth dropped open in shock as the man easily climbed into the midnight blue Lexus LF-LC, turning on the car and messing with some nobs.

"What are you doing, stupid? Get in the car." Sasuke snapped a bit as he turned on the heat much to his regret, knowing that the blonde by him would need it even though all it would do was make him sweat.

"N-no way! Is this seriously yours!?" Naruto shouted, moving to eye the car appreciatively. It was so nice and shiny and just… new.

He could only just dream about having a car like this and nothing else.

"Yes, it is. Now get in. If you want answers we have to go somewhere first."

Suddenly Naruto's paranoia flared up, causing him to eye the man suspiciously. "Where are we going, if I can ask? You're not gonna like, kidnap me and murder me and dump my body somewhere. Are you?"

"Tsk. Keep this up and I may be tempted to. Now, get. In. The. Car." Sasuke grinded out, causing the blue eyed male to roll his eyes in irritation and stomp over to passenger seat.

Much to his amusement, the ribbon merely glided in between the car, moving as if it didn't exist.

Not that he would want to scratch up such a nice car, that would just be a sin.

Naruto opened the passenger door and slid in, hoping that he wouldn't ruin the nice interior design with his dirty shoes before he gently closed the door. "Seriously though, where are we going?"

"To my house, my family will be able to describe to you better what is going on than me." Sasuke stated, already pulling backwards. Naruto merely nodded in understanding, leaning back into the seats and appreciating the warm air that was blowing out of the vents.

He wouldn't admit it to the other male, but he was very cold. He had to walk to the mall which was a distance from his house in the chilling wind that seemed to bite and nip at any exposed skin, turning it red with ease. The skies were a light grey, almost signaling that it would snow, with soft gentle clouds blocking out the entirety of the sun.

The blonde moved his hands to wiggle it in front of the vent, his eyes drooping a bit in sleepiness and comfort. His fingers were stinging a bit from warming up so fast but it felt good.

Deciding to give into temptation, the man adjusted his seatbelt before nestling against the car door. "Ne, Sasuke? Wake me up when we get there. Okay?" He mumbled out sleepily. The dark haired male merely grunted in response as he focused on the road, a slight smirk on his face.

Within seconds, the blonde was off into a dreamland.

* * *

Naruto groaned in irritation as he felt himself being shaken, causing him to sleepily bat in the direction of the assaulter and curled up a bit more against the glass. He was too comfortable and in such a good rest that he didn't want to wake up.

"Dobe, wake up." A voice whispered in his ear, causing the blonde to squirm some more.

"Noooo… too comfy." He slurred out, nestling back into the comfort he was in before.

With a slight huff, he felt the assaulter move away, which allowed him to relax once more and start to slowly lull back off into sleep.

Only for something slimey and warm to lick at the shell of his ear.

With a gasp, Naruto woke up and jerked away from the sensation, only to slam his head against something hard, causing him to groan and grab his head in pain.

"Idiot." Sasuke huffed, watching at the male collide into his car and then whine in pain.

"What the hell! Did you seriously lick my fucking ear!? What the fuck!" the blonde screeched, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes a bit at the dramatics.

"It got you up, now unbuckle, we're here." The Uchiha stated, already getting out of the car and closing the door. Naruto lazily watched as the red ribbon yanked through the car, causing him to remember everything that was going on.

Excitement quickly knocked off all the sleepiness and the pain, making him scramble out of the car and slam the door shut.

"Wait!" He yelled at the ravenette, causing him to stop and cross his arms as he waited for the blonde to catch up.

"Next time, I'll leave you behind." Sasuke stated, moving to walk up some steps.

Naruto grumbled a bit, but allowed his eyes to wander over the nice house in front of him.

It made him a bit envious, as you probably couldn't even call this a house but maybe a mansion, but there was also a lot of shock and surprise.

Swiveling his head back, he finally noted the iron and brick gate and fence that surrounded the property in the front and noticed how the drive way seemed to lazily wind up towards the front of the mansion. It was all manicured nicely, but of course most of the vegetation was brown and gone due to it being winter. Yet, it didn't take away the beauty of it.

The land was expansive, that was for sure, the front yard was probably a hundred feet or something, as there was quite a distance between the fence and where he stood at. The front of the mansion though looked magnificent. There were two podiums in front of a dark wooden door, that held up an awning that was actually a balcony to a room above it. The mansion itself was 2, maybe 3 stories of the main house but the two wings on the side were only two stories. The accents were in white around the looming windows, podium, and other decorative features of the house, but the stone structure was a grey-blue color mixture.

Naruto was suddenly starting to become fearful once more and very nervous.

This Sasuke fellow was very very rich, or at least came from a rich family and it was somewhat intimidating despite the warm look of the mansion in front of him. He was only a poor man who managed to hide it, and most of his secrets, by being a fake.

He was starting to feel very, very exposed as well as inferior compared to Sasuke. It made him squirm a bit and want to bolt- despite also wanting answers as to what was around his wrist.

"Idiot, what are you doing? Come on." Sasuke turned back, noticing the male just standing by the door. A frown appeared on his face once he realized something was wrong. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

The blonde blinked at the use of his name, shaking his head a bit and pasting on a smile as he jogged up to the ravenette. "Nothing! It's just that this place is very beautiful is all."

Sasuke nodded, smirking a bit with his arms crossing over his chest once more. "Yeah, this house has been in my family for generations but has recently been renovated to look more modern."

Naruto nodded, hoping he added enough enthusiasm which seemed to please Sasuke enough as he unlocked the door and walked into the mansion with Naruto close behind him.

"Mother, Father?" Sasuke called out, walking in some direction that had Naruto move to walk close behind him a bit with wide eyes.

The entire house was already decorated for Christmas and it was tasteful as well as beautiful. Red and green ribbon hung from the ceiling, going corner to corner, with ornaments hanging on them delicately. There were little trinkets placed around as well, some of reindeer pulling a sleigh or Santa holding onto a present with a joyful smile on his face was what caught Naruto's attention the most. It was cute, he decided, nodding a bit in approval.

"They're probably in the den with the others…" Sasuke trailed off, excitement tinging his voice which made Naruto look up at him a tidbit suspiciously. "Come on." The male took off in some direction, causing the blonde to quickly keep up, despite his smaller legs, in fear that he would get lost in this house.

They both walked silently to the back of the house, blue eyes widen and trying to capture every detail while dark eyes were looking straight ahead- a joyful glint in there.

"Mother! There you guys are." The ravenette exclaimed as they got to the area, he was already moving towards a dark haired lady that, in all honesty in Naruto's opinion, looks like an older and female version of Sasuke with longer dark hair that went to her back. She was wearing a simple purple dress that hugged her body with black heels on her feet.

"Oh Sasuke! Sorry, we were just all so excited!" The woman cooed, moving to hug her child.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room, noting the large windows that let in plenty of natural light as well as simple, yet very tasteful furniture all around the den that gave plenty of seating. It wasn't the décor though that caught his attention, no.

It was the other people that looked just like Sasuke is what made him tense up a bit, realizing that he wasn't just going to Sasuke's mom and dad for answers, but the entire family.

There were 4 other males in the room, all of them with their dark eyes trained on the red ribbon, or at least glanced to it time to time, that stretched across the room but was still attached from the one ravenette to the blonde one.

One male was most likely the father; he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie with silvery snowflakes printed on the fabric. He was older, about 40ish looking, with dark black hair that parted like it did with Sasuke so he had bangs on the side but it was a bit longer on the back. His eyes looked narrow, and honestly, a bit intimidating to the blonde, they were also dark. He had the same aristocratic features as Sasuke but a little more sturdy than delicate.

The next one, perhaps an older brother of Sasuke, had a white button up shirt with some black slacks. He had dress shoes on his feet and he was sitting down on the couch, his ankles and arms crossed. He had what appeared to be tear troughs on his face, and his eyes looked like the father's if not a bit more open and not as expressive. His hair was in a low ponytail that draped over one shoulder, hiding a part of a necklace that was around his neck which had three simple circles on a black chain.

The next one was perhaps also an older brother or perhaps a cousin, since the features were the same as the other four Uchihas that Naruto has looked on but also a little too different. He had curly black hair that was short and to his head, it seemed unruly and just went about everywhere. He had the same pale skin and, what Naruto is deeming it as, Uchiha features. The one thing that definitely stood out about this male was his eyes, which were large and expressive but also had the prettiest goddamn eyelashes Naruto has ever seen. He was smiling and laughing at something the male beside him said, perhaps his brother? He was wearing a red Tshirt as well as some black skinny jeans, on his feet were a pair of grey slippers that he was probably using around the house.

The one speaking to him had the same slightly curly and unruly hair as the first, but was straighter than his as well. He had the same big, expressive slanted eyes but they didn't have the curly eyelashes the other one possessed either. Yet, he had the same big and goofy smile as his brother while he talked, his hands moving around excitedly. He was dressed as the inverse of the other guy, a black Tshirt and redskinny jeans but still the same pair of grey slippers on his feet. Maybe they were twins?

Naruto stood at the entrance of the den, squirming a bit in discomfort at the casual glances they kept giving him and the ribbon attached to his wrist. He stayed silent though, not wanting to interrupt or be rude before the woman happily swooped over to him.

The blonde took a few steps back nervously as the woman came closer, her eyes were sparkling in excitement as she took ahold of his slightly larger, and rougher, hands into her smaller and soft ones. "Oh, hello! So you're Naruto right? My name is Uchiha Mikoto, I am Sasuke's mother!" She said gently, her voice still held an air of excitement despite the proper tone she was attempting to use.

"We're all just so excited that Sasuke managed to find his Santa Claus, we'll have to be sure to tell the rest of the clan about this."

Naruto eyed Sasuke who flinched a bit in the background, a frown appearing on his pale face which caused Naruto to begin to worry more.

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce you to the others." The woman dragged the blonde into the room more, placing him near the L sectional that everyone, except the Father who was on a recliner and Sasuke who was still standing, was seated on.

"Perhaps I should start in order?" Mikoto pondered out loud, before moving a finger to point at the man who was very zeroed in on the red ribbon that was stretching out a bit due to the distance between him and Sasuke. "That is Sasuke's Father and my husband, Uchiha Fugaku, please feel free to call him Fugaku and me Mikoto, okay?"

Naruto just barely nodded before the woman was already pointing at the next person, the guy with the long pony tail. "That is Itachi, he's Sasuke's older brother and he also already found his Santa. His Santa almost looks just like you, it's so cute!"

The blonde twitched at the word Santa again, wondering when he was going to finally get answers but knew he had to wait as well. Besides, he was curious about the people around him. Meekly, he moved to wave a hello at Itachi, who merely smiled gently in his direction.

It seems like only Sasuke and Fugaku are incapable of smiling, how sad.

"Now it's onto the twins who are cousins to Sasuke and Itachi. The one with the red shirt is Shisui and the one with the black shirt is Kagami."

They both smiled happily and friendly, waving hello and chirping out the word at Naruto who also waved back and greeted them as well, but he still felt a little bit awkward.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you guys…" Naruto's hand moved to rub the back of his head in a nervous habit, his other hand is still firmly being grasped by Mikoto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Mikoto's eyes widened a bit at the name, not knowing the last name quite yet, while Fugaku gave an awkward choking sound that had Itachi merely glance at his father before moving back to focus on Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, as I am the only other person with a Santa, feel free to come to me with any questions you may have and I will answer them to the best of my ability. If not, I will simply get my partner Deidara, who may be able to do so instead." Itachi spoke, causing Naruto to nod gratefully.

"Actually, that is why we're here, nii-san." Sasuke finally spoke, moving to stand beside Naruto so the ribbon was hanging limply between them. "I didn't know how to really explain it, which is why I contacted you all to be here in order to help me. I really wasn't expecting to find him, it happened by mistake."

Blue eyes narrowed a bit at the mistake part, remembering how the ravenette was bumping into the crowds of people with a purpose in his eyes. He knew it wasn't a mistake, from the glances and snickers that the twins gave each other they didn't believe it as well.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought him here then…" Fugaku's voice startled the short male, causing him to focus attention on the head of the house who was sitting back in the recliner still, staring down at him. "Sit down and take a seat, we will explain everything if you don't mind."

"N-not at all!" Naruto stuttered a bit removing his jacket and moving to sit on a two-seater that was at a diagonal from the L sectional and the recliner. Sasuke soon joined him, sitting down on the sofa with him, the coat and the red scarf around his neck now gone leaving him to also be in a white button up shirt but with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Mikoto giggled a bit in glee then moved to go over and sit beside Itachi who made room for his mother.

All eyes were now focused on either the duo on the chair or at the man in the recliner, the atmosphere suddenly turning a bit more serious than the jovial one from before. The tension was on, and the blonde could feel himself become even more nervous than before with everyone starting to look so serious. Even the ravenette beside him had a serious look on his face as he stared at his father.

"Let's see… where to start." Fugaku wondered out loud, his eyes narrowing a bit in thought.

"Perhaps you should start with the legend of a Santa and Reindeer." Shisui suggested, smiling a bit as his brother nodded.

"I agree, telling him the story first will probably help him understand a lot better." Kagami supported.

Fugaku nodded in acknowledgement and agreement, a small smile of pride and nostalgia appearing on his face. It actually made the blonde a bit surprise, as he thought the male would be a pretty stoic and tough one to get a grin from.

"Well, I suppose it started a long, long time ago…"

* * *

 **To be continue.**

Kind of a bad place to stop it at, but I had no idea where I should as I didn't want the chapter to be too small but then I didn't want it to be too long. But there you have it! Chapter 1 of the holiday fanfic. I'll be updating this very soon. The romance is going to be a bit of a slow burner, but worry not, it will definitely be there! I hope you can already tell there is some caring between Naruto and Sasuke despite them just meeting, more on Sasuke's end than Naruto but that's just due to the bond they now have.

I really hope the pace of this wasn't rushed or anything- if so I apologize. I'll do better the next chapter.

Anyway, see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Mistletoes and Christmas Woes

Summary: Naruto, despite his cheery personality has always disliked Christmas due to being alone. What happens though when he doesn't have to spend it alone but he actually has to work instead? What's this red ribbon around his wrist? Wait-what, you can't be a reindeer! And there is no such thing as Santa!

* * *

Oops! Kind of dropped the story a bit, I'm sorry. However, since the holidays are back up, my inspiration to write this has came back! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. See chapter 1 disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fairytales

* * *

"A long, long time ago, God gave a reindeer to Santa who had delivered presents all by himself before. This reindeer could do anything, as long as it was for Santa; and so Santa was able to deliver presents to many children with its help."

Blue eyes were captivated on the children's book that was shown in front of him, but his golden brows were raised in disbelief before he gave a laugh. He couldn't help it, it was so ridiculous to even be real that he had leaned back into the loveseat he was sitting on and laughed.

Dark eyes glared at the blonde in irritation, his hands moving to quickly cover the other male's mouth while scowling angrily. "Stop laughing! It's not a joke." Sasuke hissed, a dark cloud covering him as he attempted smother the sounds.

No one else laughed along with the blonde, the twins merely smiled at each other and communicated nonverbally while Itachi leaned forward to look on with interest. Mikoto gave a small smile, allowing the blonde to laugh it all out as Fugaku frowned in annoyance as well.

It took Sasuke hitting the blonde's head with his fist to silence him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Naruto screeched, his hands moving to cover the injured area while giving his own glare right back to the monochrome male.

"You are being disrespectful!" Sasuke's hands moved to now pinch at the Blonde's cheeks, stretching him as if trying to relieve what anger that the smaller male caused him. Naruto wasn't one to back down from a fight though, his hands moving to Sasuke's wrists to dig into them and try to yank them off of him and a foot moved to plant itself firmly on the white shirt that the other male wore.

"Fuck off!" Naruto got free, standing up with his hands on his hips while he glared at all of them. He was angry, he was also slightly hurt, how dare they try to pull this prank on him! Maybe it was one of those _'grab a poor person and humiliate them'_ type thing that he knew some rich people did. After all, there were millions of videos of them doing it on Youtube and even on their own Facebooks.

He refuses to be a part of this nonsense.

"Watch your language, idiot!" Sasuke huffed, moving to grab at the blonde once more to force him on the couch. "It's not a joke! I'm a Reindeer and you're my Santa. Now apologize!" Black eyes were lighten up in annoyance as he tried to wrestle the blond back onto the chair, not wanting him to leave.

"Naruto, Sasuke is right, this isn't a joke." The only female in the room tried to say soothingly, waving her hands gracefully in front of the blond who was now on the floor and trying to squirm out of the hold Sasuke had on his wrists.

"They're both right, it's not a joke." Fugaku sighed, moving a hand to rub at his temples with his eyes closed. "Our family lineage is reindeers; in fact, we're scattered all around the world and search for our Masters... well proper term could be called Santa. When a reindeer touches its Master, its Reins come out to bind them together."

Naruto halted in his struggle, ignoring the burning and the aching sensations on his wrists and hands from Sasuke's iron grip on attempting to subdue the entergetic Santa. "You mean the red ribbon? That's Reins!? What's the purpose of them!"

Sasuke slowly lessened his grip, seeing as Naruto was interested once more into the thought of what was going on and relaxed himself even more. "They're to show the bond between Reindeer and Santa, dobe. Only one Santa per reindeer and vice versa. Normal humans cannot see them, as you remember at the mall when only you reacted." Pale hands let go of the tanned wrists as he sat back on the loveseat, leaning into it to relax.

Naruto sat on the ground, rubbing his wrists, and staring at the red ribbon that was still tied around his right one. Slowly he moved his hand to grab at the ribbon again, frowning as he yanked on it harshly. The ribbon simply stretched once more in his grip, allowing him to wind it around his arm to simply see if it would repeat its previous actions. "So normal humans can't see it… Only reindeers and Santa? Is that why it's stretchy and goes through things? Because it's not real?"

Itachi nodded at Naruto, catching the blonde's attention. "Yes, only Reindeers and bonded Santa can see it. The Reins are just a symbolism of the bond and they can stretch eternally with no damage to it at all, very few things can break the Reins." He answered.

"So wait, I'm not human!?" Naruto screeched, letting go of the reins and ignoring how it simply snapped back into place as if nothing had happened. "I swear I am! My parents were human! I think… at least, I'm pretty sure! I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm human, after all, I simply just can't be I mean, I do get sick and-"

Kagami laughed, cutting the blonde off on his wild tagent as Sasuke sighed in irritation and Mikoto smiled endearingly at the smaller male. "Yes, you are humans. All Santa are humans while Reindeer are Reindeer, we're not quite human. "

"Ah… So wait, how long do you guys live?" Naruto asked, tilting his head as he stared in confusion. His eyes immediately zoned in on Mikoto and Fugaku, who he swore were only in their early 30s.

"It depends." Shisui cut in this time, leaning forward to smile at the small male, "We have normal human life spans until we find our Santa, which is when both of our life spans slow. At that rate, mainly illness and injury will kill any of us."

"WAIT, SO I'LL LIVE FOREVER!?" Naruto screeched, hands moving to his hair as he yanked at it and his eyes wide at the information. Shisui laughed, shaking his head a bit. "No, you won't be immortal! You can die of old age, it's just that it'll take a longer time to happen is all."

"Ah, I see…" Naruto mumbled, calming once more. He went silent in deep thought, blue eyes staring at the carpet as he tried to process this information. Everyone allowed him to think, merely silently communicating to themselves as they all smile a bit at the slow acceptance the male was having.

"Hold on… Sasuke is obviously human looking though too, how can he be a Reindeer?" He asked, blue eyes moving to stare at the Ravenette who was calmly leaning back on the loveseat with his eyes closed. They opened to stared down though when he was addressed, giving a bit of a smirk at that question.

"About time to wondered that, dobe." He stated, moving off the couch and going towards the entrance of the room where there was the most space. The red ribbon stretched between them, Mikoto taking a glance at it in joy once more while Shisui pouted a bit enviously at the item. "All you have to do is say ' _Become a Reindeer'_ , it's that simple."

"Become a Reindeer?" Naruto questioned, his brows furrowed.

Blue eyes widen in shock and his mouth dropped open as a black Reindeer suddenly appeared in the living room that had black eyes. The deer was massive, with majestic horns that weren't too big to hinder the movement but nor were they small. Not a speck of white was on the body, which reminded Naruto a bit of the outfit that the male wore earlier today. To Naruto, it was a beautiful animal that had him in awe.

Slowly, ignoring the noises of awe coming from the twins and Mikoto and the noises of approval from Fugaku, he stood up and moved close to the animal a bit nervously. The red ribbon that was attached to his wrist was now looped around the animal's neck like a proper rein, allowing Naruto to understand why they called it that.

"I…is that really Sasuke?" He stuttered, feeling nervous and having his hands ball up at the bottom of his shirt as he gazed at the Reindeer. Sasuke snorted a bit in amusement but kept still for his Santa to be able to admire him.

"Yes, that is." Itachi responded beside Naruto, causing the male to startle a bit and move closer to Sasuke unconsciously. "He can speak back to you like this, and you'll be able to understand him. Despite the looks, that is Sasuke through and through."

Naruto nodded before turning back to the Reindeer. "C…Can I pet you?" He asked nervously, only for it to feel like Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. The animal nodded though, giving what Naruto could tell was a smirk.

' _Of course you can pet me, dobe.'_ The male's voice echoed in his head soothingly, yet it still caused him to tense up at the unusualness of this all. A tanned hand moved slowly to touch Sasuke's muzzle, only for him to snort and push his face close to his Santa's hand to allow the blonde to touch him more readily.

Naruto relaxed and began to use both hands to touch Sasuke's face before moving to scratch behind the ears which twitched in approval at the blonde's administrations.

"Woah…so… do all Reindeer look like this?" Naruto questioned, eyes widen in fascination as he kept staring at the glossy fur that Sasuke possessed. Even in this form, the other male was taller and leaned his head down to allow the blonde to pet. However, Naruto's head only reached the shoulder of Sasuke and he knew that he would have to find a way to properly get on the other male to ride him eventually…

He never rode any type of four legged animal before.

"The Uchiha ones tend to, however each Reindeer Family has a different look to them" Fugaku replied, smiling a bit at the amazed aura that surrounded the blonde and the happy and prideful one that surrounded his younger son. "Uchiha tend to be black though, some will have white markings and some do not. Some tend to have red eyes as well, such as Itachi when he turns into one."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to Itachi, his hand still resting on Sasuke's head. "Really!? Turn into one!" He chirped, feeling excited. "I want to see!"

Itachi gave a chuckle before moving over to pet Sasuke as well who didn't seem to mind too much. "Unfortunately, I'm not able to unless my Santa gives me the order or under duress." He stated, long fingers moving to scratch gently at the spots that he knew were the best on them. Sasuke have a slight huff of approval and his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Ah… Who is your Santa?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Itachi gave a smirk, his eyes seeming to be a little distant though as if memorizing the details. "His name is Deidara, I'm certain you will meet him eventually. Especially before Christmas, as we both will be doing the same districts."

"Christmas? Districts?" Naruto questioned, leaning against Sasuke, not like the male minded.

"Yes, every Christmas Eve the Santa and Reindeer are needed to go out and give presents to the children. We will all have a sleigh, although some Santa prefer not to use them, as well as a sack which will contain a list. As you get to the house, all you have to do is think of the child and pull the gift out of the bag to place under the tree or next to them." Itachi explained.

"How is the list made though? How does the bag know what to give?" He further questioned, frowning a bit at the lack of sense from the explanation.

"MAGICK!" Screamed out Shisui from behind Naruto, causing the smaller male to jump and scowled as the older one leaned on top of him to also touch Sasuke and marvel at his animal form. "We're not quite sure how it works, but it's obviously Magick. Probably some help from the heavens above. Who knows."

"It seems… strange." Naruto admitted, hands moving now to grip the Rein around Sasuke's neck.

' _It is strange, but we were made for this purpose and we intend to carry it on. It is every Reindeer's dream to find their Santa and be able to help participate in the joy of children around the world.'_ Sasuke answered, causing Naruto to close his eyes a bit in slight bliss.

"I see…" He mumbled, understanding a bit but also feeling a little confused. After all, he never remembered getting presents under the tree, even when he was young and alone. There was no Santa to do so, but maybe because there wasn't one around? Santa are human, maybe they can only do so many houses. If each has a list as well, there was just a set amount of people each one has to do. Maybe his area just never had a Santa.

His hands clenched tighter on the reins as he thought, frowning a bit. ' _I never want a child to be alone like me… to wake up with nothing on a Holiday where people claim you have to be together.'_

Now he had the power to.

"I want to be the best Santa." He mumbled without thinking, causing a look of relief and joy to pass on the Uchiha family's faces, although each of them allowed a different amount of those emotions to come out.

"That is a good dream." Itachi responded, finally moving away from his brother. "I think Sasuke would like to become human though once more."

Sasuke gave a huff in agreement, shaking his head a bit as he straightened up to his full height. Naruto huffed himself in annoyance, seeing how tall Sasuke really is compared to him. No matter the form, human or animal, the male was just simply… taller. "How do I do that though?" Naruto questioned.

"It's easy dear, simply say _'Become Human'_." Mikoto responded, her hands clapping together in a cute like fashion in front of her face.

"Become human." Naruto uttered, blinking a bit as Sasuke once more stood in front of him, but as a human in the clothes he was wearing originally. "Woah… This magick stuff is no joke." He stated.

Sasuke hummed in agreement, stretching out a bit and trying to get his muscles adjusted once more. "It is pretty amazing. I remember seeing Itachi transforming for the first time…" He trailed off, giving a small smirk of approval.

A mischievous aura appeared from the couch area, causing Sasuke and Naruto to both look warily over to Kagami who was chuckling a bit too… happily.

"Oh that's not all, Naruto~" He sung, crossing his legs and moving to point at Sasuke who suddenly stiffened up. "Remember, you gave an order and Sasuke followed it. Become a Reindeer and Become human are both commands that a Santa can give to a Reindeer… Yet… that's not the only command."

"Kagami." Sasuke gritted out, moving to stand in front of Naruto and glare threateningly at his cousin. "Stop."

"Oh boys sure do like to fight." Mikoto mused, not willing to stop Kagami from picking on her son as she moved to sit on the armrest of the chair that Fugaku was still lounged in. Itachi gave a chuckle while Shisui snickered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to peer around the annoying Reindeer.

"Any command that you state, Sasuke has to follow. Remember the story?" He pressed, smiling.

Naruto stopped and blinked a few times before gasping and looking up excitedly at Sasuke who was feeling extremely nervous and unease.

The family seemed to take pleasure in the torture of the youngest member, simply smiling placate and none of them willing to help him out.

"YOU CAN FLY THEN TOO!?"

Sasuke blinked slowly, making sure he understood what the dobe said before slowly nodding. "Yes, how else were we supposed to get the gifts around? If you give a Fly Command, I can fly no matter the form. In fact, I can fly without the command, however the command tends to make it easier?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes it does. Having a command allows us to access our magick easier than without one, although we can use our magick without it."

"Wait, so what type of magick can you guys do?" Naruto questioned, a groan came from Kagami at the blonde not understanding what he was trying to refer to.

"Well flight is one that is common with all Reindeer… Although, I think each Uchiha tend to have a special magick that is unique to that person and that one person only. When that occurs, we tend to unlock our red eyes." Itachi stated, a finger going to rest at his chin as he thinks, "Other Reindeer family tend to have a special magick too though, I know of one that has all seeing eyes which makes it easier to see what children are awake and asleep, which ones have been naughty or nice, and generally better eyesight… I know of another that has special Shadow magick…"

"Ah! That's so cool!" Naruto fussed, feeling more interested and cheerful than he had in awhile. "Does that mean Sasuke doesn't have any special magick though because he doesn't have his red eyes yet?"

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, "I don't have any… However, Itachi does have something to deal with flames which is special and unique to mainly him. We do have another cousin that has the most useful that I have seen, which deals with time and space."

"Oh! So awesome!" The blonde cheered, moving from Sasuke's side to look eagerly up at Itachi who merely smiled back. "What does your flames do, huh!?"

"Well, it can burn things, it can warm things…" Itachi trailed off, "However, no one can put it out but me and my Santa."

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool." Naruto complimented him, as Itachi smiled a bit wider at him. Sasuke growled a bit, moving to grab the blonde and pull him closer to his side instead of being near his brother.

"I'm sure whatever power we unlock will be a lot cooler." Sasuke huffed, a slight blush on his face once he realized how childish he was being.

Shisui and Kagami both laughed once more, as Itachi gave him a calming smile as he knew it was the bond working on his younger brother.

Naruto nodded eagerly, "I'm certain, Sasuke!"

"However, Naruto, you still didn't grasp the entirety of what I was meaning." Kagami said, moving the topic back on track. "Reindeers have to follow ALL of the Santa's commands. Of course, there are limits, but generally they do."

Sasuke flinched as Naruto halted, only to look wide eyed and excited. "Sasuke, let go!"

The pale hand that was grasping the tanned male suddenly dropped as Sasuke gave a slightly pained sound, dark eyes narrowing in annoyance at the blonde male and his stupid cousin. "Dobe, what do you think you are doing?"

Naruto gave a devious snicker, although on the inside he was in relief that the other male was no longer touching him. Naruto did not really enjoy people touching him, despite how his personality seems to be. "So that's what Kagami means… Wow, this can be fun."

Sasuke's glare became darker, a black aura seemed to surround him that promised pain and punishment to both the blonde and his cousin. Itachi smothered a noise of amusement himself before he turned serious and stared down at the blonde.

"Remember though not to abuse this power. This is a sign of trust the Reindeer has for their Santa, do not break it." Itachi lectured as Naruto nodded, understanding.

"I won't. It'll just make it easier for the Bastard to keep his hands to himself." Naruto stated, not thinking about the insult he threw as Sasuke growled a bit more. He was unable to even touch the blonde to hit him for cursing once more in front of his family.

"Dobe, your language, watch it!" He hissed.

"Ah! Sorry!" Naruto stated, bowing to the others as he felt a blush rise on his face from embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking!"

"It's quite fine." Mikoto stated, smiling and waving off the male's apology as Fugaku grunted out. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

The blonde scratched the back of his head as he stood up straight, laughing a bit awkwardly. "I will try my best, dattebayo." He said, not noticing the mild flinch that Fugaku and Mikoto both had.

"Ah, it is getting late." Sasuke said, pointing at the clock. "I should take Naruto home before it gets too late."

"OH! It's 9:00pm! I have work early tomorrow!" The blond fretted, not knowing how time managed to slip by so easily.

"Idiot." The ravenette mumbled as Mikoto came up to hug Naruto goodbye and the others gave out their own farewells with hopes to see him again in the near future. Sasuke already moved to put his coat on and grabbed the blond's before moving to lead the other back outside in the cold and darkness.

"Where do you live?" He asked, still not touching the other male as he led him back to the car.

"Simply drop me back off at the mall, I'll get home from there." Naruto stated, getting into the car.

"Is your car there at the mall?" Sasuke asked, waiting a moment as the car heat up before moving to pull out the long drive way and down onto the road.

"Erm… no. I walked there. I'm fine to walk back home though."

A scoff was heard and pale hands gripped the steering wheel hard. "I refuse to do that. Where do you live?"

Naruto flushed a bit, feeling embarrassed and annoyed. "I said just drop me off at the mall! I thought Reindeer were supposed to follow commands."

"Idiot, only certain commands. That is not one. Now, tell me where you live?"

"Fuck off, Sasuke! Just drop me off at the mall!" The blue eyed male raised his voice, turning to glare at the other who had their eyes firmly on the road.

"I said no." He hissed, slamming on the breaks at the stop sign before he put the car in park. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and sat there, ignoring the honking behind them from other cars.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The blond screeched, flinching a bit as a car sped by to go around them as they blared their horn. "Just take me to the mall! Why are you being so difficult!?"

"It's my duty as your Reindeer to make sure you are safe. Dropping you off at the mall, which is closed and empty, with you not having a car to get home is idiotic. Having me allow you to walk in the dark is even more idiotic." The brunette hissed, moving his face to get closer to the blonde's as his dark eyes narrowed in anger which caused the smaller male to shrink into himself.

"Now tell me. Where. Do. You. Live?"

Naruto felt trapped, he felt the anxiety well up as his eyes searched around for an escape. However, he didn't understand the buttons on the car nor was there an unlock button on the passenger door for him to hit and flee into the night. The little lock on the door was also deep in the hole, making him unable to grasp it to open it. "P…please just drop me off at the mall…"

Dark eyes narrowed before Sasuke backed off a bit. He sighed, attempting to relax his body before he shook his head. "No can do. Let me just take you home, please?"

Naruto sat there in quiet, only to startle when a horn blasted out from behind them. "FINE! FINE! JUST DRIVE THOUGH." He said, face red.

"Hn." The male uttered, although he felt victorious as he moved the car into drive once more and followed the Blonde male's instructions to his house.

* * *

(A little more of Sasuke's POV than Naruto's)

"This is it?" Sasuke questioned, blinking a bit at the apartments that they were parked in front of. He didn't feel comfortable letting out his Santa, despite the blonde's insistence that it was safe. They were old and a little rundown. The atmosphere of the place was strange, different from what the pale male was used to, especially with some of the boarded up windows.

There were trash on the streets, dogs barking, and the sound of police sirens were wailing in the distance. Street lights were visible, however some were dimmed, others flicking, while a few just plain didn't work.

This was the poorer side of town, something Sasuke hasn't really witnessed before as he lived more in the upscale area. He was suddenly glad to not make the blonde simply walk home from the mall, as it was a long distance and would have taken quite a bit of time.

All of his senses were saying that this place was not safe. He wanted to bundle up his Santa and take him to a safer place, although he is positively sure it was the bond in place that was willing him to do that. After all, his existence is dependent on his Santa. He needed to keep him safe, that was his instincts. He wanted to simply ferry the smaller male back to his home.

"Yes! Now unlock the doors!" The blonde hissed, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, especially with the uncertainty that was visible on the other's face. "DAMN YOU SASUKE, LET ME OUT!"

Pale hands automatically moved to unlock the doors, allowing the blonde to escape the car quickly to the point he tumbled out of the door. Sasuke flinched at the slammed door and he exited himself, going to grab at the male who was quickly storming across the road to the complex. Pale finger tips were spread out, almost touching the back of that hideous orange coat. "Naruto, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The blond cried, hunching over a bit with arms wrapped around him. The pale hand suddenly jolted away from the blond, causing them to lay back to his side. "Don't touch me…" He said a little calmer before straightening up. He refused to look at the Reindeer.

"Thank you for taking me home, Sasuke." Naruto said, moving once more across the street to the complex. Sasuke followed behind him, even up to the stairway and to the entrance that would lead him into the lobby.

"Naruto-" He began, only to be cut off.

"It was really nice meeting your family, thank you for that. I will see you later." He continued, as if the Reindeer have never spoken.

"Naruto, look-"

"Goodnight." The blue eyed male quickly entered the code and slipped into the complex, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Sasuke merely watched as the blonde walked through the lobby and into the elevators, never once looking back at him.

With a sigh, the pale man also turned away once those doors closed.

Somehow, within just a few hours of meeting his Santa, he has already hurt him.

* * *

Wow, this is a lot longer than I thought it'd be.

Also, the bond right now between them… In my opinion isn't romance? Remember, they're bounded together by magick as Santa and Reindeer, there's bound to be some basic need between them. However, this isn't romance quite yet, sorry to disappoint. Instead there's just a feeling to protect, to serve, and to make the other happy as that is the Reindeer's duty.

Anyway, hopefully I make the next update soon.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
